lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Vokan
Vokan 'is a pure-blood Saiyan who mainly resides on Earth with his family. 'About Vokan, at the age of 28 long after Planet Vegeta's destruction, gathered the Namekian Dragon Balls and wished for immortality. His family consists of Viona, his wife, Orakin, his son and Riona, his daughter. He has a rivalry with Jaxson Strider which he considers to be one-sided, as Vokan wins nearly every time they get in a fight. 'Appearance' Vokan has fair skin and a muscular frame. His eyes are black. He wears his own custom-made Saiyan armor under a black long-sleeved jumpsuit. He wears dark blue Gi-like pants, and navy/gold boots. He wears three weights on each of his wrists that each weigh 500 octillion tons. 'Personality' Vokan is a chill guy who doesn't exactly care for much outside of his family. Living in their big ol' house, Vokan tends to stay there, though if he does go anywhere else, it would be the nearby streets of Supreme City. Without Viona ever knowing, Vokan actually tends to get with a bunch of hottie hots often. 'Abilities' Zenkai An important trait in the Saiyan race. As Vokan recovers from a near-death experience, he receives a Zenkai, gaining a permanent boost to all of his powers and attributes. Strength Vokan's greatest attribute by far. Vokan is capable of moving celestial objects, titanic planets, galaxies and other objects that are of similar mass and density, with his weights on. The weights he wears on his wrists each weigh 500 octodecillion tons, and when Vokan takes them off, his strength reaches simply unfathomable heights. His physical capacity is also at insane levels, making room for his Kaio-Ken technique. Speed Vokan can move vastly faster than light. He can fly from one end of the universe and to the opposite side within a mere second, and so doesn't need teleportation in most cases, though still does uses it, mostly in battles. His speed also drastically improves as Vokan removes his weights. Durability Vokan can take on universal explosions, implosions, energy waves, etc. His armor is rather unique. It is vastly tougher than Katchin, and when cracked or broken, it regenerates at an insanely rapid rate, making physical blows to his upper body mostly ineffective. And even without his armor on he can easily tank the most powerful attacks and come out fine. Immunity Vokan has extreme immunity to nearly anything. Time slowing down, fire, wind, fire, water, frost, again, nearly everything. Kaio-Ken Vokan's most frequently used technique. It multiplies his power to whatever his limit reaches for a short period of time. He can use the Kaio-Ken to multiply all his attributes from 10x to 1,000,000x. Yes, 1,000,0000x. 1 million. He can also combine the Kaio-Ken with any of his Super Saiyan transformations. Torquasm-Vo A mental martial arts, basically. It makes Vokan capable to fight off extremely powerful mind domination, such as when an opponent tries genjutsu upon him. Molecular Manipulation Vokan can manipulate the very atoms in his body to make it into basically whatever he can imagine. He can turn his body into liquid to avoid physical attacks, or when his armor is off, make his skin into basically armor that is vastly tougher than Katchin. He can also make any part of himself bigger with molecular manipulation, most of you probably know what he makes to be bigger. Dimensional Power Vokan can travel through other dimensions through making a portal. He mostly uses this ability to store a lot of his energy in alternate dimensions, and when needed, Vokan ceates a portal to a dimension that stores whatever energy he stored in said dimension. Verboten Seal Basically a lock preventing Vokan's true, inner power from being released. Vokan himself made this seal on himself, as he believed that without containing the true power he holds, it would cause major damage to the universe, if not destroy all of it. The Seigen Literally meaning "The Limit". This power is unleashed once the Verboten Seal is unlocked. In this form, Vokan now has four arms, each capable of almost effortlessly destroying the fabric of space. Vokan's Kaio-Ken's limit is increased to a simply ridiculous 500,000,000x. He can also move vastly faster than in any points of his power before this form is activated, effortlessly being able to dodge insanely quick attacks of any sort, move through the courses of time at any point from past to future. He can manipulate time, slowing it down, speeding it up, or stopping it. His pain tolerance and overall durability are further, vastly, exponentially, immensely enhanced, this sentence should explain how durable he is in this form. He can summon arguably one of the most powerful weapons in existence, the Kyukyoku Hammer. The Kyukyoku Hammer is a mighty weapon to wield. A simple swing of it shall destroy a massive chunk of space. It quickly devours the energy of any being it comes in contact with, except its wielder. It can store an absolutely immense amount of power, mostly Vokan's Seigen energy, which makes its power so terrifying. 'Transformations' *Super Saiyan - Multiplies all of Vokan's atrributes by 20,000x. *Ascended Super Saiyan - Multiplies Vokan's strength by another 20,000x, though exchanged with a decrease in speed. *Super Saiyan 2 - Multiplies all of Vokan's attributes by 50,000x. *Omega Saiyan - Multiplies all of Vokan's atrributes by 500,000x. Gives Vokan the ability to gather all of the power from all the Saiyans in history. *The Seigen - Vokan's ultimate form. Accessed through unlocking the Verboten Seal. 'Family' *Viona - A pure-blood Human who is the wife of Vokan. *Orakin - Vokan's Saiyan/Human hybrid son. He is more than 50% as strong as his father. *Riona - Vokan's Saiyan/Human hybrid daughter. An intellectual woman who also knows how to fight. Viona.png|Viona Orakin.png|Orakin Riona.png|Riona 'Biography' N/A Category:Pages added by NutellaMan Category:Saiyans Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Lookout I/II Category:Fighter